A Wandering Dream
by Miss Bowtruckle
Summary: A young girl on a wandering walk by the sea, dreaming of her past and the men she loves.Warning, some HR slash, trio relationship.Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR owns everything.


Author's Notes: Thanks to my BETA, **Oldoverholt.** _ hugs _

A Wandering Dream 

The young woman picked her way down the front steps, breathing in the chilly morning air. The breeze was cool but gentle; as she looked at the warming blue sky, she knew a beautiful day was on its way. She wandered along the path to the gate that separated her little cottage from the fields, picking a few bright flowers along her way. Winding their stems in her fingers, she absentmindedly continued along the path, breathing in the sweet-salty scent of the sea.

.&.

Her memory wandered to the previous summer, when they had moved to this place; the cottage had seemed perfect for them, and they had been overjoyed to get it. It had taken no getting used to at all, for the seaside village had welcomed them in without question. She had been worried at first, wondering how this strange family would be accepted, but there were so many like them in the village that they had become part of the community at once. It was at once isolated and close to the people she had come to think of as her family. Ginny and Molly visited frequently by Floo, and they were the only reason she had even kept her fireplace networked. Her needs here were very simple, and sometimes she went a week or more without using her wand. She had arranged with a wizard grocer in the village to send her weekly needs by Floo, and if she wanted anything out of the ordinary, Molly or Ginny would bring it to her. She ventured into the village occasionally for diversion, but not from necessity.

.&.

Wandering through the High Street in Hogsmeade on a weekend visit had been one of their favorite things to do. Harry and Ron preferred Honeydukes and Zonkos; she had loved the bookshops and the little alleyways full of flowers and quiet benches to think and read. They all enjoyed The Three Broomsticks pub for catching up with friends and enjoying a butterbeer or two. She reflected as she went to join them in the pub, acting so confident, how young they had all seemed when they met.

Harry had been just barely eleven, and nervous about leaving his home, even though it had hardly been a home. He was constantly amazed at all the things around him, and how many wizards and witches there seemed to be. He had thought he was the only one who accidentally "did" things like that. After the treatment he had received from his 'family', he was pleased at how many people accepted him for just what he was. Just Harry... There were many who whispered behind his back as he passed, and not a few talked to him only to gape at the thin scar on his forehead, but he treasured the friendships he was finding, and clung to the two that he was finding most genuine.

Ron, on the other hand, had been a little older coming to school and he had grown up in a wizarding home, so the things he saw were not nearly as impressive to him. He had not been allowed to use magic at home, of course, as his parents respected the laws, but he had seen it in use on a daily basis. He had grown up the youngest boy of seven children, with only a small sister younger than him, so he was relieved to find friends who embraced him for being "just Ron" and not CharlieBillPercyFredGeorge's younger brother. He endured whispers as well, in the corridors, about his hand-me-down clothing and secondhand books, but he had friends who did not care if he had a mint or a penny, and so the whispers were not as hurtful as they might have been.

She realized she had been "just Hermione," the bushy haired, slightly bossy girl who dropped into their compartment that day on the train. She had been looking for a toad, and had found princes instead. She was amazed at their fast friendship, and fierce loyalty. They regarded her as a sister, she was sure, but as she had had no siblings of her own, she treasured the feeling, and came to depend on them for companionship, the three became inseparable.

.&.

She headed to the corner of the field, her favorite place to sit and look out over the sea. There was a flat gray stone there, large enough for four or five people to sit on, and it was the perfect vantage point. The rocks down in the water caught the surf and tossed droplets high into the air, like diamonds spraying through the sky. The sounds of the waves soothed her nerves, and she breathed deeply of the sea air. She settled herself gently on the stone, tucking her skirts under her, and wiggled out of her sneakers. How she loved the feel of the damp grass around her feet. She pulled the pale blue ribbon from the end of her braid, and allowed the breeze to pull her hair free. It twisted and turned, falling past her waist, a soft ballet of curls. She pulled a piece of toast out of the pocket of her dress, and nibbled it as she watched the seagulls swoop and sail over the water.

.&.

She was sitting on a low rock wall in the field behind the castle, overlooking Hagrid's cabin. She had been watching the owls swoop and sail in and out of the owlery; she had also been crying. She was beyond tears now; her eyes were stinging and red, but dry. She gazed forlornly down at the edge of the forest, and wondered just how she was going to deal with her life. She heard a small sound behind her, and turned, seeing Hagrid coming around the end of the bridge toward her. He looked at her concernedly, and knelt in front of her. He took her small hand in his huge one, and asked, "What happened, Hermione?" She burst into tears again, and he enfolded her in his arms. He let her settle herself for a moment, and then released her, turning to sit against the wall beside her.

"It's Harry," she began, and then not knowing how to continue, she blurted, "and Ron. I don't know what to do, I've loved both of them since at least third year, and I've tried to go out with both of them, and nothing is any good!" She sniffled and took her handkerchief from her pocket, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. "I thought if I just went out with them, one at a time, I could figure out who was right for me. But…I want them both! I know that's crazy, you know? But with just one of them, there was something missing. I can't imagine being with only one of them, or without either of them."

She spent the rest of the school year trying to empty her mind of anything remotely romantic toward either one of them, and casually dated Justin Finch-Fletchley, a very nice but plain Hufflepuff boy, as well as Neville Longbottom and, surprising herself, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. She had not developed lasting feelings for anyone but Neville, and those only of a dear friend. He was loyal and cared for her, but he could see that she did not feel the same. He tried to talk to her about it, but she had hushed him, saying, "I know. You know exactly how I feel, Neville. I know how you feel, too, but you know I can't be that for you, you know you do. Just be with me. It's what I need from you, can you do that?" He had nodded, and kissed her, surprising her with his gentleness, and they had spent the night together in the Room of Requirement, talking and holding each other. She had cried the whole next day, skipping classes, and avoiding everyone. Harry and Ron had cornered her in the charms corridor, and demanded that she tell them what was going on. She mumbled something about an emotion potion gone awry, and smiled sadly at them. They accepted her explanation but did not really believe her.

A summer morning at the Burrow, at the end of sixth year, changed everything. She had come to stay with Ginny, as her parents were on a business holiday. Ginny was sleeping in, and Hermione had walked out into the garden in the early cool. Her skirts had brushed the tall grasses in the field, her hair down and blowing in the breeze as she headed down to the pond. Picking up a rock, she prepared to skip it across the water, when she heard a noise behind the trees. Curiously she had slipped over to see if she could see anything in the shadows. To her surprise, she had seen them together, the dark head and the red one so close, a hand on a cheek, another at a waist. They were kissing, and not just a peck. They were hungrily taking each other's mouths, and pulling each other closer. She had gasped softly and backed out of the woods, but had tripped over a small mound of earth and sat down hard on the ground. They had turned toward her, surprised, breaking apart. She had covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, started to cry, and they had come to her side together.

They had sat down on either side of her, taken her hands in theirs, and looked at each other uneasily. "I guess we need to talk," said Harry slowly. "We certainly didn't mean for you to find out about us like this." He looked at Ron for help, and Ron nodded. "We have both been in love with you since last year. We fought over who was going to ask you out, and decided that we both would, and let you make the decision about who would get to date you," Harry continued.

Ron looked at her astonished face and smiled. "I guess neither of us made much of an impression on you, since you wouldn't accept a second date with either one of us. Then we had heard that you had gone out with Neville, and he's our friend, so we just decided that we would only be friends with you, when we realized…" He faltered, and looked at Harry, unable to continue.

Harry finished, "That we love each other as much as we love you. We have been trying to sort out our feelings for each other for about three years, and one day by the lake, studying, we reached for the same book to check something, and our fingers touched…we kissed, and then we knew."

She looked at them both, holding her hands, as if she had never seen them. "I can't believe you…both of you…" She couldn't express herself, and buried her face in her hands again. They took her hands in theirs, making a circle. "I have loved you both since at least third year. I just didn't know what to do with my feelings. I never wanted to hurt either of you, but dating only one of you was not enough, somehow. That's why I went out with Justin, and Blaise, and…Neville. The thing that was missing wasn't there, either." She wiped at her eyes, and Harry handed her his handkerchief. She smiled her thanks and went on, "I guess I never thought that a reason that something was missing was because you were in love with each other."

"But we're in love with you, too," said Ron, slowly, "and we haven't figured out how to work that out. Neither of us wants only the other, we want you too. Something is missing no matter how we arrange ourselves, unless we are just like this," and he raised their joined hands on either side of him. "It's just not right without both of you."

.&.

She looked down at her fingers, twisting in the ribbon, and smiled. She had fashioned the flowers into a wreath as she had walked, and had now, just as absently, woven the blue ribbon into it. She remembered her wedding day, and the wreath she had worn. Ginny had woven a ribbon into that one as well, "Something blue for the bride," she had teased, with her easy smile. This one was much more primitive, just something to keep her fingers busy as she walked, picking blossoms here and there, but she was amazed at the feelings it brought to her mind.

.&.

"Can you believe I'm marrying them both?" She had smiled at the thought, and Ginny had laughed.

"I'm getting a sister and a brother on the same day," said Ginny with a grin. "Not that I needed another brother, but you know, who could resist being Harry Potter's sister?" She adjusted the collar on her green satin dress, and tied the sash around her waist. "Do I look like a spring bridesmaid? Or do I look like a harpy, with this crazy red hair?"

Smiling, Hermione took Ginny's hands in her own. "You look lovely, and I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, is everyone going to think I'm nuts? Who marries two men? Is this neckline too low? Oh, gosh, my hair is a mess… help me, Ginny!" She slipped to the floor, sitting in a pouf of white satin, with her hands gesturing helplessly around her.

Ginny stroked Hermione's hair, and teased the ends around her fingers into curls and placed them just so. She laid the wreath of flowers in her hair, and fastened her own moonstone pendant around Hermione's neck, and pulled her gently to her feet. Smoothing out the gown's skirt, she said softly, "You're beautiful. They will be breathless."

.&.

She got up from the stone awkwardly, moving stiffly; she must have been sitting too long. She left her shoes in the grass, and picked her way carefully down the sloping ground to the sand below, and stepped over the weeds and shells gathered at the tide line. She pressed her toes into the sand, and watched the void fill with water. The sea was warmer than the air, and bubbled around her legs and skirt hem as she waded in. She lifted the wreath of flowers to her hair, and then put her hands out to her sides, turning in the surf just like a child until she became dizzy. She stood for a moment, her face tipped up to the sun, and then moved to where the sand was dry and the grass began to grow. She sat down, and spread her damp skirt out to dry, teasing a tiny crab that scuttled out of its hole. It clicked its claws at her finger, and then slithered into the sand again. She laughed at it, and lay back onto the grassy sand and stretched out, catlike. The ground molded itself to her form, and supported her tired back. Her hands moved to her belly and traced the swell there. Their home would soon be filled with children, faster than any of them had thought.

.&.

Harry and Ron stood in the garden at the Burrow, nervously looking around at the guests, and fidgeting. The children had been ushered into their seats by anxious parents, and they fidgeted, waiting for things to begin. Harry reached down and adjusted the lily in his lapel, in honor of his mother, and pushed a stray strand of red hair off Ron's face. "Do I look okay?" he whispered, nervously. His stomach had never been so full of butterflies. Ron straightened Harry's tie, and nodded, looking a little green himself. Remus came over to stand behind them, and put a hand on each of their shoulders, and they looked at him gratefully.

Soft music came from somewhere…and Ginny came down the aisle in the garden. The chairs on either side were full of their families and friends, all of the Weasleys, (Molly was sobbing onto her husbands shoulder, Hermione's parents looking teary-eyed as well). Tonks, Kingsley, Neville and Luna holding hands, Hagrid and Grawp near the back. Ginny was grinning at the boys, and jerked her head back to indicate they should see what was next. She took her place next to Harry, and turned to watch Fred and George come down the aisle together. They wore traditional black robes with lilies in their lapels as well. They carried together a small teakwood box set with runes on the top, and placed it on a pedestal beside Harry and Ron.

Harry saw her first, and let out a ragged breath. He felt rather than saw Ron sway slightly, and reached out for his hand, gripping it tightly. Together they watched Hermione walk hesitantly between the chairs, and they saw the flowers trembling in her hands. She was easily the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Her gown sparkled with fairy dust, he was sure, and the wreath of flowers in her hair was like a halo, she must be an angel. He realized his mouth was open, stupidly, and shut it, wiping his hand nervously on his jacket. Harry realized she was a nervous as they were, and stepped forward to hold out his hand. Ron did the same, and Hermione dropped her flowers and ran the last few steps to clutch their hands in hers, tears sparkling in her eyes. They guided her back to the archway as Remus stepped forward to join them, pulling out his wand to touch each clasped pair of hands in turn. He then nodded at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath to steady himself, and then closed his eyes. "Hermione and Ron, you are the only ones for me. I love you completely, with all that I am, and all that I want to be. I dedicate myself to you, to care for you in sickness and in health, and to be there for you in good times or bad, as long as there is breath in me." He opened the teakwood box, took three bands of perfect yellow gold, and clutched them in his fist. "Forever," he whispered, and placed them on the pedestal.

"Hermione and Harry, you are the best things that have ever crossed my path. Without you I would be nothing, with you, I can be anything. I dedicate myself to you forever. No matter what may come, I will be yours." Ron took from the box three bands of white gold, and placed them on top of the yellow. He looked at Hermione, who was shaking, and they both squeezed her hands, and she nodded.

"Harry and Ron, you cannot imagine the heights and depths of my love for you. I never realized what was missing in my life until you came and gave it to me. You have never asked me to change anything that I am, nor have you wavered in what you are for me." Her lips trembled, and tears spilled over onto her cheeks, but she continued, "I dedicate myself to you forever. I promise to remain faithful to you, and be worthy of your trust, and love you both until I die." She removed from the box three bands of delicate rose gold, kissed them, and laid them on the others.

They stepped together as Remus stepped into their circle, and picked up the precious bands. He placed them, one of each, in each of their hands and clasped all three of their hands in his own. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron have asked me to be their Bonder. They have professed their love, not only for one but indeed for all, in front of you, their friends and family. They desire your support and love in return as they begin their lives together. Bless this union forever." He drew his wand, and touched their hands with it. They all felt the movement within, and when they opened their hands, they saw a perfect union of the three bands, braided into one. Hermione smiled, and placed her ring on Harry's finger. Harry placed his on Ron's, and Ron slipped his onto Hermione's. They joined hands again, to applause and cheering from everyone present. Remus smiled at them all, and whispered to Harry and Ron, "Are you boys going to kiss her, or shall I?"

Harry, gazing into her eyes with his bottomless green ones, had kissed her first, soft and warm, full of longing and promise. He gave her hand to Ron, who kissed her softly but quickly, and looked up at his family and blushed. Hermione then took both boys hands and placed them together, with hers on top, and nodded. They leaned in together and kissed each other, hesitantly at first, then with a hint of their hunger for each other. She laughed and hugged them both. "We're a family now," she whispered into their embrace, and they hugged her to them tightly.

.&.

She looked at her left hand, with its braided band, and smiled. Her boys…. They never failed to amaze her or make her laugh. They spent endless days just sitting on the beach, walking in the fields or forests, and loving each other. She had temporarily resigned her post as an assistant healer several months ago, when she became uncomfortably clumsy; the others in her ward had thrown her a huge baby shower, insisting that she bring the babies for a visit and keep in touch. She smiled at the thought of her boys, trying to convince her that she didn't need to work. Harry's inheritances and investments had provided a future for them that meant none of them really needed to work, but she insisted that she had to do something. After all, they were working at the Ministry continuing to clear up the last of Voldemort's followers, weren't they? And how much cleaning of the house could she constructively do? But now, she felt that she could live here, all day, every day, without leaving for a moment. Her family was her occupation, and her life.

She had given her permanent resignation a few days ago, when she had been for a checkup with Pavarti, her healer. During the examination, she had cast several spells over Hermione, and made notations of the colors and patterns that resulted. She was reading the notes with a confused expression on her face. "What is it, Pavarti?" Hermione asked, distressed. "Is something wrong with…"

Pavarti smiled and shook her head. "We've known for a while that you were carrying twins, and they seem to be very healthy. The only thing I don't understand is they have very different magical signatures. You can usually judge the paternity of a child from that, but to have one pregnancy with multiple signatures is very unusual. Will you excuse me for a moment while I check on something? You can get dressed again."

Hermione nodded, and picked up her dress as Pavarti left. _It may be a mystery to medicine, but it's not a mystery to me._

.&.

They had arrived at the gate of their little cottage by the sea in a white carriage, drawn by four horses. They had sat in silence during the ride, Hermione in the middle of the soft seat, embraced by the men on either side. They stole wondering glances at her, not believing that she was truly theirs. Molly and Ginny had tried to help Hermione change into her "going away" dress after the ceremony, but she had refused, wanting to stay in the gown that had made them look at her "like that". She smoothed the skirt nervously, and smiled at them. Harry jumped down from the carriage and helped her down as Ron gave the driver a generous tip for his extra-long scenic trip to their cottage. He stepped down too, and they each took one of her hands and kissed her cheeks. They led her to the steps of the cottage, and then, laughing, Harry stepped behind her and held her around the waist, and Ron scooped up her feet and skirts. They both carried her, all three of them laughing, over the threshold.

"You guys…" she giggled, and hugged them again. She looked around the room, and her eyes widened. "You were here today?"

They both shook their heads solemnly. "Fred and George, under threat of losing their heads," said Ron. "We gave them strict instructions that nothing better explode or implode, shrink, or disappear."

Hermione laughed, and stepped into the living area, where there were bouquets of lilies, in honor of Harry's mother, and softly glowing candles. There was a bottle of chilled champagne and three glasses nearby, (Bride, Groom, and Groom etched into the crystal…) and a light supper laid out on the coffee table. A small pile of gifts, obviously delivered that day, lay on the hearth, along with an adorable pot painted by Dobby, to hold their Floo powder. A note nearby that read, "Call if you need any help tonight," signed by Fred and George, made her blush.

Harry and Ron came to her side. They had removed their jackets and ties, and loosed their hair, and both ran their fingers through it in an identical nervous gesture. Harry nibbled his thumbnail. Ron took his hand away from his mouth, and kissed his fingers. Hermione turned to the champagne, suddenly nervous, and poured a glass, downing it immediately. She poured three more, and turned to the boys, finding them engaged in a deep kiss. They broke apart, breathless, and took the glasses she held, and Harry took a sip. His lips were slightly swollen, and he looked terrified. He took another drink of the amber liquid, and took her by the waist, pulling her to him, and lowering his lips to hers. She felt Ron behind her, running his fingers through her hair, and then moving it aside to kiss her neck and shoulders. He reached around her to caress Harry's neck, and she reached behind to pull him forward to her. Her other hand clung to Harry's waist and held him tightly. Harry broke the kiss and turned his face to her neck, breathing raggedly. "I want you," he whispered, "both of you." Ron lifted his head from Hermione's neck and kissed Harry's forehead. He grabbed the glasses, then took them each by a hand and led them upstairs.

The bedroom was as beautifully set as the downstairs had been, flowers and candles, another bottle of champagne, "For nerves," Ron told her. Someone had enchanted the bed they had placed in the master suite, and it was much bigger than a king, plenty of room for three. Harry poured this time, and they toasted each other solemnly, and linked all three arms and drank clumsily, spilling droplets on the bed, and laughing. They undressed each other gently, curiously, as none had been intimate with the others before now. They had agreed to come together the first time as three. She watched them as they touched her, running her hands through the dark hair and the red hair, moaning as they teased her. Ron came up to kiss her, touching her face reverently. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

She awakened the next morning to the soft ray of light into the bedroom, lying with her left hand over Ron's chest. Ron was asleep, with his head under his pillow. His left hand was entwined in her hair, resting on her pillow. She gazed down his long frame, the sheet just over his hips, his right leg out of the cover, foot on the floor. She smiled wonderingly at her husband, who had loved her so completely. He had been so light and teasing, yet putting off his pleasure for hers. Then she turned to her own left, to where Harry lay. His left hand rested lightly over her waist and she could see the gleam of his wedding ring in the soft light. She raised her eyes to his face and met his green-eyed gaze. He smiled at her surprised expression. "You're beautiful when you sleep, Hermione," he whispered. "I've been watching you for hours. I couldn't sleep after, well, you know. I know it was your first time too. Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm so glad that we all waited for each other."

She thought of how he had loved her, so differently from Ron. He had been her first, and only because Ron insisted. _Harry's umm…smaller… than me, he had stumbled. We don't want to hurt you. _Harry had been nervous too, she had realized, and unable to look into her eyes. She had lifted her hand to his face during a kiss, and stroked his cheek. "Look at me," she had whispered, and his green eyes met hers, sparkling with tears. "Don't be afraid. I love you."

She raised her hand now to his messy hair, and tried vainly to smooth it. He laughed as he told her that it would never work, and she agreed; the only time his hair was neat was when it was in a ponytail.

.&.

Hermione wandered restlessly around her cottage that evening. She had been relieved by the news that her babies were healthy and also amused; Pavarti's research had not shed any light on the puzzle of multiple magical strands. Twins ran very strongly in her family, having had three sets of cousins who were twins. It was common knowledge that she had two husbands, but she had not wanted to go into details of their intimate lives, nor to have to explain that not only was she intimate with both, and they with each other, but that often they were intimate all together. She smiled as she prepared her supper, wondering what Pavarti would say.

She stepped out of the shower later as she got ready for bed, and slipped into her gown, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "Thank goodness you aren't magic," she told it, "or you would say I look like a whale." She turned to the side and saw her belly, covered in pink cotton, and placed her hands on it. The babies were moving tonight, it would be hard to sleep, but she was so tired. She brushed her teeth, placing her pink toothbrush in the glass with the blue and green ones, unused since her boys had gone. She moved to the bed and clambered in, pulling the coverlet up to her waist, _or where her waist HAD been_, she thought ruefully. She checked the bedside table for her wand, just in case, and turned out the light.

Her dreams were restless and confused, she dreamed of the night that Harry and Ron had left, on an urgent call from the Ministry. More of Voldemort's followers they had said, causing more trouble. They had to go. She had cried, holding them both desperately, and they had cried too, promising her that they would be back as soon as they could, no more than a few weeks. She woke with a start, sitting up in bed, remembering that they had said weeks. _It had turned into months_, she thought, sinking back onto the pillows. Remus had cast a spell to remove their bond, as the physical symptoms would be unbearable for Hermione, left alone. They could renew the spell when the men returned. They had just found out about the baby too. They didn't even know that it had turned out to be babies, and none of her owls had been able to reach them. Hedwig had returned with her last letter unopened, and the owl was exhausted, dirty, and thin. Hermione did not send her out again.

.&.

Hermione awoke in the dark, cold, and alone. She reached out for her wand to cast a light, but a pain doubled her over in the bed, and she could not move, could not cry out, could not breathe. She gripped the coverlet in her hands, struggling to control the pain, to breathe, as it began to ease. She reached for the bedside table, and grabbed up her wand. She flicked it at the window and muttered; a quick silvery something gamboled out into the night. _I have to get Molly_, she thought, moving to the edge of the bed, and her first instinct was to Floo her, but the powder was downstairs. As the next pain cramped through her belly, she slid from the bed to the floor and curled herself miserably onto the rug. A puddle spread beneath her as she cried out again.

From the front door came a crash, and Arthur's voice was heard shouting her name. Molly's quick footsteps tripped up the stairs, and she burst into the room, lighting the lamps quickly. She spotted Hermione on the floor and called for Arthur to lift her to the bed.

Ginny came in, carrying a basin of cool water and cloths; she had also brought some towels. "I tried to contact Pavarti," Ginny gasped, "but she's out on another emergency. Her water has broken? It won't be long then." She looked anxiously at her mother, then at her sister. She wet cloths in the basin and wrung them out, climbed onto the bed and began to bathe Hermione's tense face and neck. Molly quickly took out her bag and tipped some potion into Hermione's mouth, and she relaxed immediately. "I know she should be more alert to help," Ginny agreed, "but we can help her more if she's not in such pain."

Hermione heard Molly's voice, as if from far away, telling her to drink the potion from the vial; she felt the cool water on her face. She tried to ask about the babies, but could not form the words. "Harry…Ron?" Her throat was dry, her voice a whisper. Ginny stroked her hair, and crooned into her ear, trying to relax her, looking questioningly at her mother. Molly gestured downstairs, where Arthur was in the Floo trying desperately to locate the boys. Hermione heard a scream, wondered if it was hers. The pain coursed through her as if it were a knife, but felt strangely disconnected. She felt as if she were floating outside herself, unable to move or feel, or think. She heard Molly urging her to push, felt Ginny clamber up behind her, supporting her shoulders so she could try…it felt like a dream, _more like a nightmare_. She fell back against Ginny, exhausted.

"It's a boy!" she heard Molly exclaim.

She felt Ginny's hands on her shoulders, heard her whispering, "A boy, Hermione, with tons of black hair!" She heard the tiny cry of her son, and another wave of pain took her under again. She tried to open her eyes, but it was so bright here. Ginny's soothing voice coaxed her to stay awake, and Molly was urging her again to push, push hard! She shook her head, _I can't_…

She felt Ginny lift her shoulders and place her hands on Hermione's belly, to help the pushing. "Work for your babies, Hermione," she said. "Work for your boys." She heard the tiny cry again, and it was done. Ginny bathed her face and neck again, pulled her hair into a bunch to the side, and slipped herself out of bed. She placed a pillow under Hermione's head, and smiled at her sister. "Another boy," she said to her, holding her hand, "but a redhead this time. You will get lots of strange looks, my love."

Molly and Ginny cleaned Hermione up as gently as possible, slipped her another pain potion, and took the babies into the adjoining bedroom to clean and dress them.

.&.

More light, loud laughter floated into her ears, hands touching hers. _What was going on_…she was so tired. What had happened? Her hands flew to her belly and found it soft and much smaller. Her eyes flew open in panic, and then she saw them, and cried out hoarsely, "Harry! Ron! Where have you been? How did you…?" Her voice died at the sight of them. Ron had a heavy bandage on his face, with a cut extending out from under it; his hair was dirty and matted with blood. His left arm was in a sling. Harry had bruises and a swollen lip, and stood next to the bed on crutches. They were smiling at her giddily. She tried to sit up, but didn't have the strength. They came to the sides of the bed, and sat next to her.

"We're fine, love," said Harry. "Much less than it looks, you may be sure. And you should have seen the other guys!" He grinned at her, and his green eyes danced. Ron nodded, unable to speak, tears coursing down his dirty face. "We couldn't wait to get home to you. We had just checked in at the Ministry to give a quick report, and Arthur's aide came running to say we were needed at home immediately. Pavarti wouldn't let us go until she had patched us up a little. We were so afraid that something had happened, we had lost track of time but were sure it was still early for the baby. Molly told us you were brilliant." He bent to kiss her gently, and winced at the pain at the corner of his mouth. Ron bent and kissed her as well, touching her face gently. She took his hand and held it to her, crying silently.

"Go wash, you two," Molly commanded, bustling in with clean towels, and she shooed them into the adjoining bath. She collected clothing for the two of them and slipped it in around the door after she heard the water running. She checked Hermione with a wave of her wand, and smiled. "You're doing fine, dear. Ready to see those babies?"

.&.

_This is bliss_, thought Hermione, lying in the bed, with pillows propped around her. She was cradling a baby in each arm, their tiny mouths working hungrily at her breasts. Ginny supported little James, and Molly stood protectively near to Brian, as Hermione was still very weak. "I don't know which to look at, they're both so beautiful!" She heard the door to the bathroom open, and Ron backed out, his hair wet from the shower, a fresh bandage on his cheek. He supported Harry, who hopped on one crutch through the doorway. Harry stopped suddenly at the sight of Hermione in the bed, with the babies. He opened his mouth to speak, shook his damp head, and slid to the floor. Ron tried to catch him one-armed but missed, and turned clumsily. He sat down on the floor as well, as if his legs had gone to rubber. Hermione grinned cheekily at him, "I never thought I could surprise YOU, Ronald Weasley-Potter. Meet your son, Brian." She gestured to the red-haired baby now sleeping at her breast. Ginny stepped forward to help Ron to her side, and he gazed at his son in awe. Arthur had scooped Harry up from the floor, and revived him with a cool cloth. He helped him to the other side of the bed, and sat him down. "Meet your son, James," Hermione whispered. The tiny dark haired baby yawned widely, letting go of her nipple, and let out a tiny cry. Harry reached out hesitantly, looking at her questioningly. She nodded, and he reached in and picked up his tiny son. Hermione bundled Brian up and handed him to Ron, then pulled the coverlet up to her chin. She patted the bed, and her husbands settled in beside her, cradling their new family.

.&.

It had taken almost a year for Ron and Harry's injuries to heal, but they slowly returned to normal and picked up the routine of their new family. They decided as three for the men not to return to work, there were younger and more able men to do the fighting now, and Harry and Ron had done more than their share. Voldemort and his supporters were gone; no new threat could be as serious. Hermione agreed that she would love to have them home every day, she had been lonely long enough.

.&.

The young woman picked her way carefully along the path through the field, toward the big stone, and the dunes. She heard the laughter from down the slope, and made her way down with her skirts blowing in the breeze, a wreath of flowers in her hair. She caught up the sturdy little boy who dashed to her, and kissed his messy dark head firmly, breathing in his scent. He struggled to get down, and as she lowered him, another boy, this one with silky red curls, pounced upon her. She kissed him as well, and sat down on the sand with them, playing with Brian's curls, and trying to smooth James' strands. They showed her treasures from the sea, a shell, a bit of driftwood, a piece of sea glass. Her husbands walked toward her, red-haired and dark, holding hands and smiling at her.

"How was your visit with Pavarti?" Harry asked as they approached her. He sat down beside her, and took her hand in his. Ron knelt and reached down to caress the swell of her belly, just barely noticeable now.

She looked at them, wondering what they would say. They looked at her expectantly. "I guess we have to come up with girls names this time. What do you think of 'Lily' for one?"

"Did you say…name_s_?"

_fin_

.&.


End file.
